This invention relates to a fuel filter having a contaminant container of the type that is commonly employed as a part of the fuel system of an internal combustion engine. "Fuel" as used herein refers to liquid fuel such as gasoline, diesel or other liquid fuels. When fuel is stored in a vessel, particularly a metal fuel tank wherein the temperature of the tank can readily change, it is common for water to collect in the fuel as a consequence of condensation. Water is immiscible with most fuels, including gasoline and diesel, and is a serious contaminant. Water can freeze in a fuel line and block the flow of fuel. Further, water causes corrosion of metal parts of the fuel system.
For these reasons, it is desirable to remove water and other non-immiscible contaminants from fuel. To this end, others in the past have provided fuel filters that have a contaminant collection container positioned on the bottom of the fuel filter housing into which water and other non-immiscible contaminants can be collected.
As a specific example of a fuel filter of this type, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,299 entitled "Fuel Assembly With Threaded Collection Bowl". This patent discloses a fuel filter having a fuel inlet and outlet and a housing in which a filter element is removably positioned. Below the housing is a collection bowl. A collector ring is positioned within the housing and the fuel element rests on the collector ring. The collector ring has a downwardly extending tubular portion with external threads that threadably receives the collection bowl. To provide flowage passageways from the interior of the filter housing to the collection bowl, the collection ring is provided with radially extending ribs. Thus, water or other contaminants flowing into the interior of the filter housing and exterior of the filter element may pass by gravity downwardly and flow between the upstanding ribs of the collector ring into the collection bowl.
The filter assembly as revealed in this patent introduces a potential problem in that turbulence of fuel flow through the filter is easily communicated between the interior of the filter housing and the collection bowl by the short, open passageways between upstanding ribs on the collector ring. An object of the present invention is to provide a fuel filter having improved communication with a contaminant container in such a way that any turbulence of fuel flow within the filter housing is isolated from the interior of the contaminant container.
The references cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,740,299 provide further background information as to prior art relating to the present invention.